


Defining Moment

by Percygranger



Series: Womenverse 20in20 Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Gen, Nail Polish, girls' night in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: defining moment. Max and Original Cindy totally have girls' nights in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defining Moment

Inspecting her drying polish, Cindy said, “Define me, sugar.”

 

Max looked up from her careful motions with the tiny brush, face scrunching in disbelief. “Original Cindy is asking for outside definitions?”

 

“A girl needs validation!” Cindy declared.

 

“Alright, alright.. Original Cindy is hip.”

 

“So hip! Keep going.”

 

“And outspoken in her opinions.”

 

“You know it.”

 

“Original Cindy takes no shit. She loves the ladies, and they love her back.”

 

Cindy smiled in satisfaction, fluttering her fingers.

 

“Original Cindy is the goddamn best friend a girl could ask for. She tells no lies, and makes sure her boos are a-okay.”

 

“I knew there was a reason we were friends.” Cindy reached out and stroked Max’s cheek. “You are loco, but we got each other’s backs.”

 

“We do that,” Max agreed.

 

“Now give me that polish, you’re making a mess.”

 

Max laughed.

 

 


End file.
